Secretos
by lluna kori saishi
Summary: Esta historia empieza al terminar Avengers. Loki vuelve a Asgard donde deberá afrontar su familia, su castigo... su nueva realidad... Todo lo que parecía fácil se complicará.
1. Chapter 1

**Secretos**

**1. Reencuentro**

Levantó la cabeza para lanzar una ultima mirada de desden a los vengadores. Thor tras una ultima mirada de despedida, sin palabras, hizo que Loki cogiera el otro tirador del contenedor del tesseracto. Desaparecieron para reaparecer a aquel lugar que tanto había echado en falta y a la vez odiaba.

Aunque le costara de reconocer, ni que fuera solamente para si mismo, se sintió sosegado al volver a ver el castillo dorado a la luz del anochecer. Un pequeño suspiro se le escapo, ahogándose en la mordaza. Dejo el tesseracto y Thor le paso la mano por el hombro empujándolo suavemente para que empezaran a caminar hacia el castillo. Bajó la mirada de la silueta de la ciudad viendo venir corriendo a Frigga junto con la guardia por el bifröst.

-Thor…-susurra la diosa.

Frigga abraza a Thor pero rápidamente se separa para busca a Loki. Primero con la mirada y una vez localizado, un par de pasos detrás del mayor, con la cabeza agachada, se le acerca para extender su mano, emocionada, a la mandíbula de Loki en una suave caricia. El levantó la mirada pero no la cabeza. Frigga abrió la boca en busca de palabras pero ninguna es digna del momento… Seguidamente se lanza a abrazarle efusivamente; como si no hubiese mañana, como una madre que recupera a un hijo que creía muerto… Y esto era exactamente lo que era.

Loki no cabía en él de la sorpresa pero intenta no demostrarlo ni el dolor físico que le causaba ese abrazo, aun así, como no puede devolver el abrazo por las esposas y el firme abrazo de su madre adoptiva, coge con fuerza su túnica y cierra los ojos un segundo dejándose llevar por el momento.

Frigga separa un poco el abrazo. No tiene palabras… Tan feliz de que este vivo pero a la vez no podía obviar lo que había hecho… Seguidamente miro grave a Thor:

-Thor, Padre de todos está esperándoos en la sala del trono…- con condescendencia miro a Loki y se separo definitivamente para darle la espalda.

Thor volvió a poner su mano a la espalda del moreno para hacerlo avanzar. Los guardias se dispusieron en hilera, tres a cada lado y los escoltaron hacia el palacio.

Todo en silencio. El aire era una extraña, densa y pesada mezcla de exaltación contenida por el retorno del príncipe perdido e inquietud por los rumores que llegaban sobre sus fechorías en Midgard. Cada uno tenia su historia a partir de los rumores y susurros de las malas lenguas y las que no saben callar. Las calles se encontraban casi bacías solo bañadas por los últimos rayos de sol. La gente se refugiaba en casa para cenar y descansar. No sin algunas miradas furtivas y cotillas a escondidas, destinadas a los recién llegados.

En la entrada del castillo el capitán de la guardia los esperaba para guiarlos frente Odin. Atravesaron las grandes puertas y enfilaron los pasillos donde solo se podía escuchar de vez en cuando algún susurro en las sombras.

Entraron en el salón del trono, pero Odin no les esperaba sentado en su trono como era de esperar. No había sido capaz tranquilizarse y su inquietud le había llevado a tomar la decisión de ir el mismo en su búsqueda. El capitán izo una reverencia y anunció la llegada de los príncipes. Los guardias formaron tres a cada lado de la puerta y Frigga, discretamente, se deslizo al lado de la sala junto a las ventanas. Sabiendo que aunque le doliera, Loki debía ser castigado y no debía entrometerse. Odin mira a los ojos a Thor y luego al moreno, quien súbitamente abrumado por sentimientos contradictorios bajo la mirada.

-Bienvenidos, al fin… - se giró para dirigirse a su trono. Los jóvenes permanecieron bajo las escaleras. Thor golpeo tras la rodilla del moreno haciéndole arrodillarse para seguidamente hacer una reverencia.

-Padre…

-Buen trabajo Thor….- Tomo aire y pensó muy bien lo que debía decir: ¿hijo de Odin? ¿Hijo de Laufey? Todo havia empezado por culpa de este "matiz". Si lo reconocía como hijo se sentiría aceptado o insultado… No quería desestabilizarlo mas de lo que ya se le veía de cara el juicio; por lo que decidió tomar la mas neutra, aunque inadecuada, forma.

-¡Loki! ¡Has traído la deshonra a nuestra familia y a Asgard! Has atacado sin motivo alguno a Midgard… Por todo esto serás juzgado ante el consejo. –Miro a sus hijos sobretodo a Loki quien aun llevaba magulladuras gentileza de Hulk. –¡Guardias! Llevadle a los sanadores, a que le chaqueen. Y dadle algo de comer. Por el momento permanecerás en las mazmorras. – golpeo con el cetro el suelo dando, por el momento, finalizado el encuentro con el joven jotun.

Dos de los guardias levantaron al moreno por los brazos y lo arrastraron a donde se encontraban los galenos mientras dos mas los seguían por seguridad.

-Thor… -Dijo cansado, dejando el trono para bajar a la altura del rubio. –¿Que ha sucedido?

-Loki… Él… No es él… atacó a Midgard con ayuda de los chitauris… pero parecía mas… su títere…

-¿Crees que lo hechizaron?

-No… no sé… quizás lo convencieron… él estaba… como desquiciado. Como si solo fuera capaz de recordar lo que le dolía… como si se aferrara a un clavo ardiendo… no sé.. no sé si tiene sentido nada de lo que estoy diciendo… -Añadió confuso.

-Mas de lo que crees…-Thor corto a Odin, continuando su explicación con cara de estar intentando contar lo inexplicable.

-Cuando… En la ultima batalla… Intente hablar con el, hacerle ver que no iba a ninguna parte… y me miro… Con tal cantidad de sentimientos encontrados… fue como si se diera cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Aunque el orgullo o algo mas le izo continuar… y esa adoración ciega de todos por el tesseracto…

-¿Crees que el tesseracto lo manipulaba?

-Los chitauri… el tesseracto… No se que paso cuando cayo, no sé que paso para unirse a los chitauri… pero si se que volvió demacrado…

-¿Las heridas…?

-No, no las recientes son de Hulk… pero estaba pálido, ha perdido peso y… como dijeron mis compañeros de Midgard no parecía que su mente estuviese… parecía "loco"….

-¿Los Midgardianos no se opusieron a que nosotros lo juzgáramos?

-Creo que les alivió un poco… Para ellos… la magia es una novedad…

-¿Es prudente quitarle la mordaza?

-Mi hermano sigue siendo lengua de plata… quizás exagero… pero tras la batalla…

-Está bien hijo… Quiero que los sanadores también te chaqueen…- Thor hizo una leve reverencia y salio para las salas de curación. Mientras Odin ordeno al capitán de la guardia que una vez Loki hubiese comido, bajo ningún concepto, se le volviera a quitar el bozal.

El hecho de no comer ralentiza la capacidad para curar las heridas del hechicero, pero no resulta mas peligroso para su salud.

Los sanadores tras un rápido chequeo no encontraron heridas de suficiente gravedad como para contradecir el ayuno dictaminado. El moreno tenia importantes contusiones y cuatro costillas y un hombro a medio regenerar… Pero por lo menos en apariencia nada que pudiera poner en riesgo su vida al alargar su recuperación. Con voz aleccionadora y un tanto hostil el mayor de los sanadores le advirtió que no hiciera estupideces si no es que quería morir por una costilla clavada en el pulmón. Nada de esfuerzos ni meterse en líos con los guardias porque para alegría de muchos la fortuna estaría en su contra. Loki se sentía frustrado con su cuerpo, humillado y ofendido de que incluso un sanador cualquiera pudiera hablarle de aquella forma sin castigo. Seguidamente los guardias lo llevaron casi a rastras a las mazmorras. Para que no tuviera contacto con los demás reos lo metieron a las antiguas; un lugar oscuro, con un tremendo olor a cerrado donde se notaba fácilmente que nadie entraba allí en décadas. Cuando llegaron un par de sirvientas adecentaban minimamente la primera celda y ponían algunas piedras de luz en el pasillo para que el prisionero y los guardias tuvieran un poco de claror. Las chicas salieron rápidamente para dejar el espacio libre. Loki fue empujado hacia dentro para luego estrundorosamente cerrar la puerta.

Tan solo un par de minutos después de instalarlo llego el capitán con un joven guardia que cargaba una bandeja con comida. Era el primer día como guardia para el joven, de hecho era solo un aprendiz, y se le veía nervioso, atolondrado… El capitán se dirigió al cabo de la división.

-¡Cabo!

-¡Si, señor!- afirmo con una pequeña reverencia de cabeza.

-Le presento al nuevo recluta, a partir de ahora estará bajo sus ordenes. –Dijo situando una mano en el hombro del jovencito para avanzarlo un poco.

-Si, señor.

El de mas graduación se giro hacia la celda viendo a Loki, quien admiraba el calabozo sin ningún interés.

-¡Hey!- Alzó la voz para que le atendiera- ¡ve al rincón!

En respuesta este levanta una ceja con desden y levanta las palmas de las manos esposadas andando hacia atrás, hasta el lugar indicado. Si no hubiese llevado el bozal les escupiría como veneno palabras hirientes por su actitud de superioridad hacia él, ¡ÉL! ¡Un príncipe!¡Un REY!

Pero tenia claro que ahora mismo no tenia manera de enfrentarles… Sin poder utilizar la magia, sin sus palabras, con el cuerpo maltrecho… Contra cinco guardias y un niño disfrazado como tal… Puede que fuera orgulloso, pero también inteligente…

El capitán abrió la puerta y entro seguido por el cabo y uno de los guardias. Seguidamente hicieron entrar al menor con la comida hasta dejarla en la mesa. Una vez realizada esta acción lo sacaron para después, con mucha prudencia, el capitán se acerco a Loki.

-¡Las manos donde pueda verlas!¡Nada de movimientos innecesarios! ¡Y como abras la boca sin que sea para comer te mato!- Lentamente le saco el bozal y salieron de la celda.

El moreno se llevo las manos a la mandíbula mientras la movía para desentumecérsela. Seguidamente se sentó en la "cama" y miro los pobres alimentos que le habían traído, sin ningún ademán de tomarlos.

-Tienes 15 minutos para comer. Pasado este tiempo por orden de Odin, Padre de todo, llevaras el bozal hasta el día del juicio.

No tenia ningunas ganas de comer, tan solo quería que todo terminara ya. Dejar de que le importara lo que había a su alrededor, dejar atrás los sentimientos, dejar el pasado, el presente, el futuro… dejar de sentir…. Finalmente su mente dejo de compadecerse por un momento y se centro otra vez en la comida que tenia. Lentamente cogió el panecillo y se sentó mas atrás en la cama, apoyando la espalda en la pared, mientras empezaba a comérselo poco a poco.

Una vez volvieron a taparle la boca el capitán y el cabo se marcharon dejando a uno de los guardias en la puerta del antiguo calabozo y el novato con el otro guardia en frente de la celda de Loki.

El joven no podía dejar de observar al hechicero, quien se había mantenido sentado en la cama, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo, como si el universo entero fuera ajeno a él. No podía dejar de pensar en como se debería de sentir, en porque lo hizo, y de hecho… ¿Qué era lo que había hecho? Se preguntaba tantas cosas… su mente infantil no terminaba de concebir el echo de que los malos no nacieran siendo malos, de que cualquiera, incluso un príncipe pudiese convertirse en un malo. Y es que allí sentado tampoco le parecía una criatura malvada, peligrosa…. Quizás triste… pero poco mas.

Tras una semana en la sombra, en la oscuridad… sin ninguna visita ni contacto con el exterior… finalmente llego el día del juicio.

**Bien... hace muchiiiiiiisssssiiiiimo que no escribía nada y la verdad es que me encuentro muy oxidada y aún mas en castellano...**

**Los dos primeros capítulos son un poco para ponernos en situación... en el tercero habrá el gran cambio en la vida de Loki...**

**¡Nada, espero que les guste! Un abrazo**


	2. El juicio

**¡Muchísimas gracias por leer! Intentare actualizar a menudo aunque esto no es mi fuerte…**

**Creo que el secreto en cierto modo va a sorprender a algunos de vosotros… espero que sea para bien ^^**

**¡Muchísimas gracias por el review ****Stefania Bloom****! Me va perfecto que me comentes lo que va mal ^^ y respecto al novato.. pobrecito xD bueno… no puedo contarlo aun ^^. BESOS**

juicio

_Tras una semana en la sombra, en la oscuridad… sin ninguna visita ni contacto con el exterior… finalmente llego el día del juicio._

El capitán de la guardia volvió finalmente a la celda para llevarlo en presencia del consejo, Padre de todos y de los asgardianos.

El juicio fue rápido, previsible… Loki se encontraba ausente, ignoraba completamente todo a su alrededor. Ya sabia lo que iba a suceder y la verdad es que tras el torrente de emociones que sintió al llegar a Asgard agradecía tener la mente en blanco.

La asquerosa nostalgia de volver a "casa", la sorpresa del recibimiento de Frigga, el dolor de la indiferencia de Odin, la rabia e impotencia ante el trato de los guardias y los sanadores… pero sobretodo ira… ira hacia si mismo, ira por sus sentimientos, ira por su debilidad, ira por la pasividad de Asgard…

Si merecía un castigo este debería de haber sido ejemplar, ¡espectacular! Creía que en cuanto pusiera un pie en el bifröst los sabios y su padre ya lo abrían condenado la gente llenaría las calles para ver la humillación del monstruo y empezaría su lapidación, los látigos, o… la espada…. Pero no fue así… silenció… palabras moderadas (aunque estas dolieran mas…) y pasividad….

Tras la ira vino el dolor… un dolor en el pecho o quizás un vació… tan solo para ser llenado de autocompasión. Y después lo que tanto había buscado: nada. Ningún sentimiento, ni hacia él mismo, ni hacia los demás.

El cuarto día recluso, por la tarde, después de convencerse por completo que no debería haber nacido, de un segundo al otro, perdió todo sentimiento. Tan solo podía pensar cosas racionales. Y los sentimientos, que tan fuertes habían sido esos cuatro días, parecían solo teoría escrita en un libro. Su mente dejo de atosigarlo con pensamientos constantes… Tenia la mente en blanco. No le venia a la cabeza nada, si no lo buscaba. Era como encontrarse repentinamente en una habitación completamente blanca, sin ningún ruido o estimulo, donde muy disimulados en las paredes, casi imperceptibles, había cajones i armarios donde se encontraban las ideas. A Loki, agotado, le pareció bien. Fue un alivio… pero cuando finalmente decidió abrir el cajón de ¿que va a ser de mi? Lo encontró vació… y tampoco le importo. Tiempo después llego a la conclusión que este momento fue cuando acepto la muerte. Cuando dejo a un lado todos y cada uno de los sentimientos y vio con racionalidad la vida… esta, dejo de tener sentido.

Desde ese día había permanecido en letargo, tan solo presto atención un momento al escuchar la sentencia por parte de Odin:

-… 1000 años de reclusión sin derecho a tener visitas, la obligación para siempre de estar al servicio de Asgard y Midgard siempre que se le reclame y… la máxima y permanente perdida de tu magia.- Todos creyeron, sobre todo Odin que tras estas ultimas palabras Loki saldría de su letargo e intentaría algo para evitarlo… pero este siguió sin pestañear.

-¿Has comprendido la sentencia?-Loki fijo la vista por primera vez desde que entraron y lo miro un par de segundos para asentir con la cabeza, luego cayo en cuenta que en ese juicio seria la ultima vez que vería a Frigga y la busco con la mirada, pero no estaba. Con "voz" neutra pensó que debía ser demasiado para ella estar allí, o quizás tenia otras cosas que hacer…

Mientras Odin seguía dictando sentencia; Se construiría una nueva celda junto a las utilizadas normalmente especial para él, capaz de contener la poca magia que le quedaría al hechicero. Esta estaría terminada en una semana, y el día del traslado seria cuando se realizaría el ritual para restarle poder. Llevaría el bozal hasta ese día, y si trataba de engañar o manipular a alguien se le cosería la boca…

Una vez levantada la sesión los guardias lo llevaron de nuevo a la celda vieja, le permitieron comer algo y un sanador fue a ver como seguían sus costillas y hombro los cuales aun se encontraban un poco lejos de regenerarse por completo.

Los siguientes días tuvieron la fugacidad de un beso al viento. El día en que perdería toda magia que no fuera la imprescindible para vivir… había llegado. Cuando se dio cuenta vio a 6 personas con capas marrones y doradas, con la cabeza cubierta por la caperuza, en hileras de 3 frente a su celda y los guardas quienes abrieron la puerta.

Fue llevado a una sala antigua adecuada para a ocasión. Era un lugar pequeño y olía a cerrado. La estantería del final se encontraba llena de hierbas para el rito, y en la mesa se encontraba una daga, vendas, hilo, agujas y pócimas. En el medio dos chicas se encontraban llenando la bañera con agua caliente. En la parte derecha había un biombo y de allí salió el séptimo hechicero que hacia falta para realizar el rito. Para sorpresa de Loki era Frigga.

Mientras la miraba absorto uno de los otros hechiceros cogió un cuchillo y le corto un poco la palma de la mano a Loki, solo lo suficiente como para que sangrara. Éste se sorprendió y desvió la vista hacia el ingrato lanzándole una mirada de odio mientras se quejaba tras el bozal. Frigga le cogió la mano lastimada y la puso sobre una piedra con runas que tenia en sus manos. En cuanto tocó la sangre la inscripción la piedra se ilumino así como 6 mas que estaba repartidas por la habitación.

Las runas impedirían solo a Loki hacer magia, a si que seguidamente los guardias le quitaron los grilletes, mientras su "madre" le quitaba el bozal. No se dijeron nada, era como si se hablaran con los ojos. Los guardias abandonaron la estancia y la diosa empezó a sacarle la camisa, el moreno la ayudo en su cometido. Mientras el resto empezaba a repartirse por la habitación y a prepararse. Frigga le revisó los huesos muy recientemente guaridos, para volver a cruzar sus miradas y sonreírle con un poco de tristeza.

-Tienes que cambiarte… - dijo indicándole el biombo.

Tras este encontró un pantaloncito corto de lino de color natural parecido a un bóxer. Se lo puso y salió para encontrarse con Frigga otra vez.

-Ven…-Dijo cogiendo de la mano a su pequeño. Lo coloco al lado de la tina y se aparto un poco.

Loki sintió el agua que le tiraban en la cabeza poco a poco con un cubo. La bajaba dibujando toda su piel, y se sentía ¡tan bien! Era tibia, a la temperatura justa, y el olor del agua de la bañera también acompañaba al bien estar. Esta estaba siendo llenada de ungüentos y hierbas por tres de los hechiceros, mientras dos le tiraban la agradable agua purificadora, Frigga confortaba con su presencia al moreno, y el ultimo encapuchado cogía la daga sagrada de la mesa y una bolsita con alguna clase de polvos.

El moreno tenia los ojos cerrados disfrutando el momento. Y aun que no era tan ingenuo como para pensar que seria un proceso agradable, le cogió desprevenido que en cuando dejo de sentir el agua y abrir los ojos el ultimo individuo le soplara los polvos en la cara. Le sobre vino una ligera asfixia y ganas de estornudar que quedaron en nada, pero a los 10 segundos sintió como perdía las fuerzas en sus miembros, empezó a caer y los que lo habían bautizado lo cogieron antes de que cayera. Se sintió mareado pero no tubo tiempo de pensar en ello que sintió como le hacían cortes en los brazos, espalda, clavículas, vientre, muslos y piernas. Gemía de dolor, pero lo aguantaba bien. En sus cinco sentidos no les hubiera dado el gusto de sentirle quejarse sin muchos problemas. La daga era muy afilada y sus cortes eran dolorosos, no muy grandes, no muy profundos, pero dolorosos. Cuando la sangre se esparcía por su piel lo levantaron y lo metieron en la bañera. En cuando sus heridas tocaron el agua dejo de parecerle agradable la tina y sus hierbas… era agua salada y las hierbas aun multiplicaban mas el dolor de las heridas… sus quejas empezaron a ser mas audibles mientras los 7 empezaban a recitar hechizos y a poner mas pócimas en el agua. Sentía que le quemaba la piel y las heridas las sentía como si tuviese espadas al rojo clavadas…¡Dolía! ¡Diablos que si dolía! Trataba gritar lo mínimo pero no podía. Cada vez se sentía mas débil y en un grito mudo, entre dos, lo obligaron a engullir una pócima de pésimo sabor que sintió que le quemaba por dentro. Los 7, Frigga con lagrimas en los ojos, se tomaron de las manos entorno a él y empezaron a recitar a unísono. Loki chillaba mas inconsciente que despierto. Cada vez era peor… Empezó a convulsionar… Frigga quería parar pero no podía. Finalmente en los últimos versos del ultimo conjuro Loki perdió el conocimiento deslizándose bajo el agua. Tan pronto pronuncio la ultima silaba la diosa abandono el circulo para sacar la cabeza del moreno del agua.

-¡Loki!¡Loki!- Llamaba sacudiéndolo para que reaccionara. Finalmente para alivio de Frigga este vomitó el agua para respirar. Quedo completamente mojada abrazándolo mientras el ojiverde tosía totalmente ido.

Entre dos lo levantaron y lo llevaron a una pequeña camilla en la izquierda de la habitación. Los hechiceros no tenían nada mas que hacer allí así que recogieron las piedras que custodiarían la magia del príncipe y se marcharon, dejando a madre e hijo solos.

Rápidamente cogió ungüentos y vendas y empezó a curar los cortes. Por suerte no necesitaban sutura y la mayoría de ellos los dejo descubiertos. No eran graves y con su remedio en una semana estarían curados y sin cicatriz.

-Loki…- Susurro varias veces mientras le acariciaba el pelo. Este poco a poco abrió los ojos.

-Ma…

-Shhh…. Tranquilo ya esta.- Cogio una manta de debajo de la camilla y lo arropo.- Ahora entraran los guardias a buscarte… - Se le hacia difícil hablar, seria la ultima vez que se verían en mucho tiempo…-Te llevaran a la nueva… espero que estés a gusto…-Loki asintió –Te voy a echar de menos- Dijo dándole un beso en la frente e iba a irse pero la mano de Loki cogió la suya.

-Yo también…- A Frigga le llego a lo mas profundo del corazón y tras una ultima mirada y una sonrisa triste salió que ya entraban los guardias.

Despertó en una cómoda cama, pero dolorido y mareado por todo el proceso. Desorientado, no tenia idea de cuanto tiempo hacia que lo instalaron a su "nuevo hogar"…

* * *

**Bien… espero que os siga gustando ^^ ¡un beso para todos!**


End file.
